Hot Coffee
by Silence Is Not Golden
Summary: True, Riza's "no sleeping on the first date" policy was something she always stuck by. However, she can always make exceptions. Don't worry, there's nothing too explicit in here. One-shot of RoyxRiza


**Here comes my generic Disclaimer (with a Scottish accent): Fullmetal Alchemist doesn't belong to me. ****This ONE-SHOT is set in modern times, somewhere in the world. You can pick the location.**

**So this is my attempt on what would be considered "fluffy." (I think) So if you don't like "fluffy", I suggest you hit the back button but if you do, WELCOME :D **

**Btw for those not familiar with the phrase "Hot Coffee", which is the title of the story, it originates from the Grand Theft Auto series. It means…for better words "a night of tumbling between the sheets." I wasn't sure what to rate this so I just rated it T. I don't even think it's that bad.**

…**_ …_… **

A trail of something hot and wet travels across the smooth expansion of her neck. It couldn't be her dog, since in no circumstances is he ever allowed on the bed. Giving into her curiosity, she opens her eyes. Tender ebon eyes greets her as he leans forward, grazing her lips with his own.

Now everything last night is replaying in her head.

"Good morning." His finger gently caresses her skin, leaving a streak of burning skin everywhere he touched. "Your cell rang quite a few times so I answered it for you. You should give your friend a call."He hovers above her as he goes in for another kiss, her arms automatically wrapping itself around his neck, pulling him closer.

He reluctantly pulls away and pecks her lips one last time before untangling himself from her arms. "I'll make us breakfast. I hope you like omelets." He lifts his weight off of her and heads for the door, giving her a good view of his stark naked bottom.

After a minute, she wonders about the friend he had mentioned before. "Of course." She presses the number three on her dial pad and after a few rings it connected her to the mentioned friend. She knew what to expect so she moves the phone away from her ear, letting her said friend scream whatever she wanted to say.

"Oh my God, Riza! You didn't come home last night so I got worried and earlier I called and this guy picked up and I was like "What did you do to my friend you son of a bitch!" and he just laughed and told me you were still sleeping so I thought that was code for "I killed her." If you're in a ransom situation, I do not have the cash to pay for your ass!"

She gasps, inhaling oxygen that was taken away from her during her sudden outburst.

"Rebecca calm down. I hope you didn't call Amber Alert." Her friend could exaggerate over simplest things.

"I was considering it. Well, if he's not your kidnapper, I'm assuming that's guy from your date last night then?" Riza could just imagine the devilish smirk burrowing itself in her roommate's mouth. "You never sleep with guys on the first date. He must be fine if he can get you in bed. You got to tell me every dirty detail." Rebecca's stretched out her words, her giddiness increasing by the minute.

"I'm hanging up now."

"Riza don't be li-"

Riza removes the white linen sheet that's draped around her naked form and searches for any article of clothing she can wear. Her present appearance is not appropriate.

She cautiously opens the door and peeks outside. "Stop loitering there and get some food in you." She jumps at the husky sound of his voice. Did he have eyes on the back of his head?

"I wasn't loitering." A plate of freshly cooked omelet is settled on the table with a fork buried in the egg, all ready for consumption.

"You do realize that you are naked."

"Am I? Is that why I'm feeling a slight draft in my nether regions? That could be one explanation I suppose."

"That can be the only explanation, Roy." She pokes at the egg, a little distracted to be eating her cooked meal.

"I'm sure you don't mind. I was born this way!" He joins her on the small dining table, his smile never leaving his handsome face, a smile that she could get used to.

"So what now?" She murmurs, uncertain if he even heard her.

"Now we'll eat. Next I'll be asking you out for lunch and you will say yes. Then we'll take it from there." She returns his smile with one of her own.

"I'd like that."

…**_ …_… **

**This was enough to relax me from studying for my bio test. Wish me luck . **

**Thanks for reading and review. Tell me what you all think. I'm don't do fluff often so I need opinions...  
><strong>


End file.
